Fate Necklaces
by Alien Outcast
Summary: **4 CHAPTER UP!*Lily,Rachel&Christine recieve ruby necklaces on Christmas. Another werewolf emerges. Things glow in the dark but are never seen. Will Remus ever get his grl?Are Sirius/Rachel really a couple?Was it really luv at 1st site with James & Lily?
1. Help Me Even If I Tell You I Don't Want ...

Thanks: Thanks to ~*Padfoot's Gal, because she was my inspiration for this fic

Disclaimer: Anything that is in J.K. Rowling's books are not mine. ATTENTION: I stole the "_Fate Necklace_" idea from ~*Padfoot's Gal. IT WAS ALL HER IDEA! (I don't want her getting mad at me, cause she's on my fav author's list) 

Author's Note: I kinda wanted this to be differently than I've seen before. It's kind of like your average school (with one exception of course). Maybe I should say instead of average school, that it's in ****our time. I believe they are in their 4th year.

  


  


It was Christmas morning, and only three girls were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Lily Evans rolled out of bed, stretched, and yawned. "I see you're finally awake." said Lily's best friend Rachel. Rachel had black, straight hair, and was the one who kept her friends up on what was new: clothes, shoes, hair styles, boys, gossip. Anything else you can think of?

  


"Good morning Rachel." she said sleepily.

  


"I think you really **aren't** a morning person, cause you haven't noticed that humongous pile of presents waiting at you feet to be opened."

  


Lily looked down and indeed, there was a pile of presents laying neatly wrapped at her feet. "Oh, it's Christmas?"

  


Rachel rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

  


"Well I'm sorry. I've just had my mind occupied on someone . . .er . . .something."

  


"Umm hmm." Rachel said skeptically. "I know exactly where your mind has been, on **Potter**!"

  


"Well . . ." She thought for a moment then, "Well, **yours** has been on **Sirius**!" she said, knowing that it would make Rachel mad since she really didn't.

  


"I don't like Sirius!" she said with disgust etched on her face. "Why are we talking about your crush when we could be opening our **presents**?" asked Rachel.

  


"I don't know." said Lily with obvious shock on her face.

  


They both sat on the floor and began to open their presents. Sitting at the very top of her pile, there was a very small package neatly wrapped with a green bow on it. Looking at Rachel, Lily saw that her best friend had picked up an exact package of her own; except, Rachel's had a black bow, which they both thought was kind of odd. The girls looked at each other with curiosity, then slowly began to open the tiny packages. Inside was a gold necklace, with a ruby right in the center. 

  


"Wow!" replied Rachel.

  


"Who do you think gave us these?" asked Lily.

  


"Probably a family member." said Rachel with a frown on her face.

  


There was also a note with each of them, which Lily had pointed out. The note read:

  


_The necklaces will take some time to work properly when first put on someone different_.

  


Just then, as the girls were holding up their gifts and wondering what the notes meant, Christie came bounding into the room with donuts. Christie had dusty, blond hair that was also straight, but had a little more volume than Rachel. "Hey guys, I just came from the kitchen and . . ." She stopped in mid-sentence as she spotted the necklaces. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, sitting down the tray of donuts on a vanity. "Those are Fate Necklaces!" she said, sitting in front of the girls. 

  


"They are?" asked Rachel.

  


"Yeah, they're extremely rare." she said in a hushed voice while staring at the necklaces.

  


"Look Christine!" said Lily, pointing to Christine's pile of presents.

  


"Yeah, I know. I wanted to wait for you guys." she replied.

  


"No," said Lily. "You have a package too."

  


Christine looked over and saw a small package, wrapped neatly with a blue bow sitting on top of her presents. "Oh cool!" she exclaimed, scrambling over to her bedside and ripping the paper off her present that was now clutched in her hand. "I got one too!" she said happily, holding up an identical necklace to the others. 

  


"Christine?" asked Lily.

  


"Yeah Lil?"

  


"Why exactly are they rare? I mean, do they do anything?" she asked.

  


"Yes!" she said, sounding like they should know already. "**Fate** Necklaces! It lights up whenever you are near you soul-mate!" she exclaimed.

  


"Well it's not very likely that all of our parents would send us an exact present; that's just too coincidental. That must mean somebody in Hogwarts gave it to us." Rachel said with a grin on her face.

  


"Or maybe three guys that hang around each other gave them to us." Lily suggested, looking at the necklace that was dangling in front of her eyes. 

  


"Wait a minute!" said Christine. "What if yours came from James, Rachel's came from Sirius, and mine came from Remus!" She mentioned Sirius, because Christine also knew that Rachel despised him.

  


"That would never happen!" exclaimed Rachel, ignoring the 'Sirius comment.'

  


"Yeah," Lily began. "I mean, the guys all the girls follow around and drool over?"

  


"Not my Remus." Christine said dignified. "He's the shy one out of the group. Plus, he's cuter, even if other girls can't . . ." Before Christine could finish, she was bombarded with pillows. "Hey!" 

  


After the girls had finished opening the rest of their presents and putting on their new necklaces, they went down to the Great Hall, not feeling like eating donuts that day. Christine had just shrugged and carried the tray with her so she could eat with her friends.

  


When they arrived at the the Great Hall, there was only one table positioned normally where the Gryffindor table sat. There were no teachers there, but there was four boys sitting at the table; two in which Lily and Christine went silently to themselves, "Uh oh." The others were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

  


The girls slowly walked to the table and nervously sat down across from their crush. Peter was sitting next to the wall, Remus was next, then James, which left Sirius sitting on the edge. Not wanting to sit to Rat Boy, sat across from Sirius. (she disliked Rat Boy even more than Siri) "Hi!" said Christine cheerfully to Remus. Apparently, she wasn't nervous. Remus muttered a shy 'Hi.'

  


James and Sirius were in a very deep conversation, but when the girls sat down, they stopped. James said, "Hi." along with Sirius, and after the girls responded, James said, "Me and Sirius were talking about who we would most want to be stuck on an island with."

  


"Who do you want to be stuck on an island with?" asked Rachel.

  


"My dad." James said simply.

  


"Why your dad?" asked Lily, taking a bite out of her eggs.

  


"Actually, I don't really know." he said. Lily grinned.

  


"What about you Sirius?" asked Christine.

  


"The President!" he exclaimed.

  


"The President?" asked Rachel.

  


"Yeah, he's the most likely to get rescued!" Sirius replied. They all rolled their eyes. "Well, it's better than being stranded on an island with Professor McGonagall." he said defensively.

  


"Who wants to be stranded with Professor McGonagall?" asked Lily.

  


"He does." replied James, pointing to Peter.

  


"I . . .I like Pro. . .Professor Mc . . .McGonagall." he stuttered. Everyone gave him a strange look. "What?"

  


"Well, at least if you're stranded with Professor McGonagall, you know you'll get rescued, cause she's got a wand." Christine pointed out.

  


"Oh, I never thought of that." replied Sirius.

  


  


  


A week had passed, and Lily still couldn't believe that she had had an actual conversation with James and hadn't even blushed once. She was walking down the hall to Transfiguration when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she saw James catching up with her. She was shocked. 

  


"Hogsmeade is tomorrow and me, Sirius, and Remus was wondering if you, Rachel, and Christine wanted to hang out there. Go to Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks . . ."

  


"Okay." she said, trying to contain herself. 

  


James smiled. "Okay, see ya' later." he replied and went off to his next class.

  


  


  


At Hogsmeade, the six went to the Three Broomsticks. A pregnant woman came and waited on them. "It looks like she's due anytime." said Lily to the woman.

  


"Four weeks." the woman said. 

  


"Girl or a boy?" asked Christine.

  


"She's going to be a girl." the woman replied, rubbing her stomach.

  


"Have you picked out a name?" asked Rachel.

  


"Yeah, Triaddy Rosemerta." she replied, and walked off. After a little bit, she came back with six butterbeers.

  


Rachel absentmindedly fumbled with her necklace. She looked up at Sirius, and found him looking at her. He suddenly came very interested in Lily and James' conversation. She wouldn't admit that she liked Sirius to anyone; not even herself.

  


James and Lily seemed to be very comfortable talking to each other and acted alike in a lot of ways, while Christine and Remus were just the opposite. Christine was out-going and . . .well . . .weird, while Remus was shy and kept to himself. Rachel thought they made a cute couple, also James and Lily made a cute couple too. 

  


  


  


The six started hanging around each other more often. In the Gryffindor common room, the guys -plus Rachel- could be seen huddled in a corner, thinking about their next prank. Lily and Christine didn't like pranks that much, and was worried that they would get into trouble. One day, Christine and Remus were playing chess, and when Remus won, he had a big grin on his face as Christine looked over the play, trying to figure out how he had won, and Lily and James were playing exploding snap. Suddenly, Rachel and Sirius came bounding into the room, cracking up. 

  


"What's so funny?" asked James.

  


"We . . .we . . ." Rachel tried to explain, but doubled over in laughter. Sirius was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. 

  


Sirius tried to contain himself, but just as he was about to tell them, Professor McGonagall came storming into the room. She took Sirius and Rachel by the ears and led them out of the Gryffindor common room. The others looked at each other questioningly.

  


Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall led them all the way out to the Forbidden Forest. "Hagrid, can you sneak a detention in your time for these two meddlers?" Professor McGonagall asked.

  


"Now's not really a good time," replied Hagrid. "We're having some trouble with werewolves. I was just about to send these others back to the school." Hagrid motioned toward three 7th year Slytherines.

  


"I think they'll be safe." said Professor McGonagall stiffly. She turned on her heel, and headed back towards the school.

  


"I want Fang." said Sirius, petting the boarhound.

  


"I think you ought to stick with me this time." replied Hagrid.

  


"But in my 1,893 times I've had a detention, I've always had Fang." Sirius pleaded.

  


Hagrid thought for a moment. "All right." he said. "Rachel, you can go with Sirius, the rest of you, come with me."

  


They split up along the trail. Hagrid had told them they were supposed to find a special plant for the Herbology teacher, Mrs. Lazaring. 

  


Rachel crept along behind Sirius, watching the woods for any kind of sign for movement. "Sirius," she whispered. "Hagrid said they were having problems with werewolves. What if one attacks us?" she asked fearfully.

  


"Don't worry, that rarely happens." he replied.

  


Rachel suddenly stumbled, and she let out a small scream. Sirius caught her and asked, "You all right?" 

  


Clutching his shoulders to steady herself, she nodded. He helped get back onto her feet, and they kept moving down the dirt path. 

  


They heard a growl from off the path, and they turned toward it. They readied their wands, just as something hairy and big came snapping toward them. Sirius felt Rachel fall to the ground, but didn't have time to react. He saw that it was indeed a werewolf, and it had attacked Rachel. Sirius yelled a stun spell for too many times than he could count, but finally the werewolf limped away.

  


Sirius fell to the ground by Rachel, and watched as she sat up. She was crying and he could see why. Three large gashes went sideways across her face, and were bleeding. He took her head in his hands, and examined the gashes. They looked pretty bad, and he knew that they would leave scars. "Does anything else hurt?" he whispered to her. 

  


She nodded and said, "I twisted my ankle, and he stepped on the other one. I think it's broken."

  


She broke into tears; not of the pain, but what had just happened. Sirius leaned over and hugged her. And as he hugged her, he rocked her gently back and forth, trying to settle her nerves. Neither of them could see the ruby of Rachel's necklace glow a neon green.


	2. Trust

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I'm extremely busy and wanted you to know that I am working on this. Just be patient cause I've got 9 stories I'm working on and 3 aren't even posted yet.

Disclaimer: Christine and Rachel are mine, the others aren't.

  


  


Fate Necklaces

By: An extremely busy author called Alien Outcast

  


  


  


  


  


By the next day, everyone had heard about the incident that had happened in the Forbidden Forest. Professor McGonagall had apologized to Sirius about a million times, but she could not apologize to Rachel. She had locked herself up in the girls' dormitory, not letting anyone come in, and she wouldn't come out. 

  


Rachel had been taken up to the infirmary to be helped with her wounds. She discovered that the claw marks on her face had left scars as Sirius had predicted. The others were worried about Rachel, But Sirius was beside himself. 

"It's not your fault." Lily had told him.

  


"I could have prevented it." he said, staring straight ahead.

  


"You couldn't have known." replied Christine calmly.

  


"Yeah, don't beat yourself up about it." said James.

  


"She'll be okay in time." said Remus. It had not been a full moon, so nobody could blame Remus.

  


  


  


Rachel would not come to classes on Friday and Dumbledore let her have the day off. She was trying to cover her scars up. She had taken off her necklace and laid it on the vanity table. Looking in the mirror, she suddenly could not contain herself, and she threw a hair brush at it, shattering it to pieces. Rachel got up, sat on her bed, and started to cry. 

  


She heard someone come in. She tried to stop crying so she wouldn't embarrass herself, but she cried even harder. She looked up and found that it was Sirius. She turned away not wanting to let him see her like this. The next thing she knew, he was kneeling down in front of her. She looked down at him, and she read his eyes. She saw that he was worried about her, and her stomach went on vacation. 

  


He took his hand and lightly traced the scars that were etched upon her face. She started crying all over again. As she closed her eyes, she felt him cradle her head in his hands. "Don't." she whispered.

  


"Why?" he asked, in the same quiet voice.

  


"I don't want you to see me like this." she whispered back.

  


"Do you think I care about how you look?"

  


Rachel didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes closed. The next thing she felt was his lips lightly brushing against hers. "No." she said in a hoarse voice, touching his hands that still framed her face. "I don't like you like that."

  


"Are you sure?" he whispered.

  


"No." And Sirius kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, tears still flowing down her cheeks. The necklace lay forgotten on the vanity; glowing green.

  


  


  


Rachel and Sirius did not tell anyone about that day. Neither of them knew why they didn't tell anyone, and they hadn't spoke to each other about it either. 

  


Sirius came running up to Rachel in the hallway. "Rachel." he said, trying to get her attention.

  


She heard Sirius' voice calling her name. She didn't want to talk to him. She was mad at herself for letting him kiss her the other day. She felt like she let down her emotional shield. She slowly turned around and faced him.

  


"I've got to talk to you." he said, looking her in the eyes.

  


"Well I don't."

  


"I don't care." he said, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her out of the school, and led her to the lake where Sirius made her sit down. Rachel said, "I don't want to talk to you Sirius. Leave me alone!" 

  


"Why are you being like this?!" Sirius asked, agitated.

  


"You wouldn't understand." she said, looking away. 

  


"Try me."

  


"It's not that simple." she said looking down at her hands. Sirius moved closer to her. She could feel his body next to hers. Rachel sighed. "About two years back, I had a crush on a muggle boy. I finally got to go out on a date with him . . .but, he did something that no one should do to another human being." she said, trying to hold back her tears. Sirius sat there silently and listened. "I'm afraid that if I let myself fall in love again, it'll happen all over again. And that's why I'm so scared . . .because I'm in love with you." she whispered the last part.

  


She looked up at him, and he could see the tears rolling silently down her face. Sirius stroked her hair, trying to think of something to say. "Do you think I'm like that?." he asked.

  


"I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again." she replied.

  


"I would never hurt you."

  


Rachel smiled.


	3. Astronomy Tower

Author's Note: Okay people, I was reading the previous ch.s and I thought that I put in some really stupid things. I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote that, but I can do much better. So, in light of my errors, this ch. will be much better (I hope). I read that _went on vacation_ part and thought that that was so lame, so, read and tell me if it's better.

Disclaimer: J.K. owns all the characters except Rachel, Christine, Professor Lazaring, and the werewolf.

Reviewing: If you're that kind of person who doesn't normally review, please just put a **!** if you like it and a **.** if you don't. K? Thanks. People seem to like to do that then give me a review.

  


_omg I forgot the whole concept of my story and forgot about the necklaces! I reposted this so I could add that last line in there. oops. sry folks!_

  


  


Fate Necklaces

  


  


It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and wondrous smells were wafting throughout the castle. As usual, the House tables were filled to compacity with dishes that the house elves worked hard on. 

  


The Great Hall was filled with noises of laughter and the teachers seemed to be sorting out some kind of argument as they leaned over their plates to put in their opinions.

  


"What do you think their talking about?" asked Remus.

  


"I don 't know Moony," replied James. "But whatever it is, I have a feeling it has to do with us."

  


"Like what?" asked Rachel.

  


"Maybe we're going on an educational field trip." suggested Lily.

  


Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." he said.

  


"Maybe it's a school dance." said Christine with a devious smile and a twinkle in her eye.

  


They then heard Dumbledore's voice over the chatter, and turned their heads to listen. "Students, the Professors and I have decided, that in light of the higher marks in your classes, to give you a reward." he paused as the pupils' started wondering what it could be.

  


Christine had her fingers crossed and was muttering, "Dance, dance, dance."

  


Dumbledore continued, "After much argument between us Professors," he paused, eyes glittering. "We have just now decided that we will hold a school dance."

  


"Yes!" screamed Christine, jumping out of her seat, in which everyone fell silent and gazed at her. Embarrassed, she slowly sat back down and began to move what was left of her food around on her plate.

  


Dumbledore smiled and said, "This will be a formal occasion, so you will need to acquire dress robes. If you don't have any, don't fear. There will be a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and the dance will be held two days after which will be Friday."

  


Everyone was very excited and nervousness seemed to be what everyone was feeling. People could be seen fixing their hair, grabbing mirrors, and fidgeting all throughout class; no doubt having some kind of plan in mind for asking someone to go to the dance with them.

  


Since she didn't have any classes until late afternoon that day, Lily woke up late that morning and found that she was the only one in the dormitory. Humming, she picked up a brush and began to untangle her hair. Putting on her fate necklace, she looked herself over in the mirror. Putting her brush down, she heard paper underneath and looked down to find a note addressed to her.

  


_Lily-_

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight._

  


She searched the paper for a name, but found none. Flipping it over, expecting to see a name there, her heart sank when it was blank also. She sighed, reminding herself that she would know tonight who the note was from. 

  


To Lily, it seemed the day inched by her. She anxiously awaited the moment when she would be leaving the Gryffindor common room and making her way to the Astronomy tower.

  


"Would you calm down?!" asked Rachel, sitting on the couch, very close to Sirius. Lily had been pacing the room for about a half an hour now, twirling her hair around her fingers. It was currently 11:30 at night. 

  


"I can't help it Rachel. I gotta know who it is!" Lily looked out the window and saw nothing but pitch black. She sighed and slumped into a huge comfy chair.

  


In a sing-song voice, Sirius whispered to Rachel, "I know who it is."

  


Rachel grinned and whispered back, "Well now I know who it is, Mr. I-Give-Really-Big-Clues-Away!"

  


"I'm sorry." he said, pretending to be hurt.

  


"Well at least you didn't tell Lily." she replied.

  


Lily looked up at the mentioning of her name. "What was that?" she asked, staring at them suspiciously. 

  


"Oh nothing." replied Sirius, looking up at the ceiling. "I know absolutely nothing."

  


"Got that right." muttered Lily. She looked around the room and found that they were the only ones in there. Except she saw Christine and Remus playing chess on the floor. She sighed and asked, "Where's James?"

  


"Uh . . .umm . . ." Sirius began, but Rachel cut in.

  


"He had a headache and decided that he needed some sleep." 

  


"Oh," Lily said, looking a little disappointed.

  


"Great cover." Sirius muttered.

  


"Thanks."

  


  


As Lily climbed the stairs up to the Astronomy tower, she could feel her heart going 90 mph. She stopped, took a deep breath, and continued. 

  


Opening the door, Lily found no one, and walked over to the window to wait. Gazing at the stars she said aloud to herself, "It's a beautiful night. I hope it's James; it probably won't though being my luck."

  


"You have bad luck?" questioned a voice from behind her.

  


Lily spun around and found no one there. Assuming he was hiding in the shadows she replied, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that. I do like James though. Are you going to be okay?" she asked, hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings.

  


"This is the best night of my life." he replied.

  


Suddenly, Lily saw two hands lift something and when she saw a head come into view, she realized that he had been wearing an invisibility cloak. "James?" she gasped, not believing that it was really him standing in front of her, bathed in moonlight.

  


He smiled. "Who did you think it was?"

  


"I really had no clue!" she said, flabberghasted.

  


"But you were hoping it was me?" James inquired, his smile growing bigger.

  


"Well . . ." Lily trailed off, looking away from James' gaze. If it hadn't have been so dark, he would have seen a slight shade of pink cross over the bridge of her nose.

  


James took Lily's hands in his, and gulping inwardly he asked, "Lily, will you go to the dance with me?"

  


Lily looked back up at him, smiling. "Of course."

  


Back in the Gryffindor tower, Lily's necklace lay on her nightstand, growing eerily green.


	4. Professor McGonagall's Guilt

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, and I really had no intention of the way this went, but it came out and I rather like it. So I hope you like this too, and I will get to the Remus/Christie romance part soon. I think it will be next chapter, but don't get your hopes up. 

Disclaimer: Rachel and Christine are mine. Alas, if only Sirius was too......

  


  


Fate Necklaces

by: Alien Outcast

  


  


  


Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall looked pitiful at Rachel as they explained to her the changes in which she would develop on the night the full moon was out. They had tried to convince Sirius to leave the room so they can speak privately with Rachel, but Sirius had insisted he stay with her, and Rachel did not protest.

  


They had just finished explaining that the process was very painful, and Sirius felt Rachel tighten her grip on Sirius'. 

  


"I need your word, Rachel, that you will not tell a soul of the information I am about to tell you." said Dumbledore, sitting on the edge of a desk. "Sirius, I believe you, James, Lily, and Peter already know this secret, and I must ask you the same."

  


The two nodded, one confused and the other knowingly. 

  


Dumbledore took a deep breath as he seemed no wanting to tell them. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf also." He paused for Rachel to come over her shock and to analyze this. 

  


He turned to McGonagall, whom was sitting in the chair at the desk, looking very forlorn. "I wonder if it is safe to keep them both in the shrieking shack?" he asked her.

  


McGonagall was shook out of her thinking, and said, "Well . . .uh . . .I assume it would be all right. Werewolves don't really fight with their own, do they?" She looked weary, as if she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before last. Perhaps her guilt was keeping her up. The strict teacher closed her eyes, trying to gather herself up. 

  


"Professor McGonagall?" Rachel asked tentatively. McGonagall looked up quickly at her student. "I never got to accept your apology."

  


Relief seemed to wash over the professor, and she smiled sadly at Rachel. She got up, walked across to where Rachel sat, and Rachel stood up and embraced the teacher as Dumbledore and Sirius looked on respectfully.

  


McGonagall broke the hug, gave a motherly kiss on the cheek, and as she went to walk out of the classroom, she looked back with the same sad smile plastered on her face and said softly, "I fear, Rachel, that I have ruined your life." and walked out the door with a swish of her gray cloak. 


End file.
